Short-path distillation is a distillation technique that involves the distillate travelling a short distance, often only a few centimeters, and is normally done at reduced pressure. One example is distillation involving the distillate travelling from one glass bulb to another, without the need for a condenser separating the two chambers. This technique is often used for compounds which are unstable at high temperatures or to purify small amounts of compound. One advantage of short-path distillation is that the heating temperature can be considerably lower (at reduced pressure) than the boiling point of the liquid at standard pressure (e.g., 1 atm), and the distilland vapor only has to travel a short distance before condensing. A short path ensures that little compound is lost on the sides of the apparatus. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_path_distillation.)
FIG. 1 shows a prior art short-path distillation apparatus 1. The apparatus 1 includes a still pot 2, which holds a distilland 3. Heat is applied to still pot 2 to convert the distilland 3 into a gaseous (vapor) form. The apparatus 1 further includes a cold finger 4 upon which distillate condenses. The cold finger 4 is bent and pointed at its bottom portion to direct condensate towards a collection flask 5. The collection flask 5 collects distillate 6 that flows from the pointed bottom of the cold finger 4. The cold finger 4 is cooled via water flowing from inlet 7 to outlet 8. A substantial vacuum can be established via vacuum port 9.